Guardian Angel
by wolfxanime
Summary: Schuy is a guardian angel and is sent on a mission to find soul mates for our five konouichis! But her partner is a very stubborn gardian demon! How will she live? I kno it sucks, just tell me if its worth writing! plz? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, i know, what am I doing writeing another story when I should be writing on my others? Well, I got this kool idea and I just couldn't wait to write it! It's sooooo kooooollll! If you survived through reading the summary, then please read on!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Mission!**_

I sighed looking out my window. The clouds were going by very slow. I sighed again. As I was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. I percked up and answered it. In stepped my sister, Mich. I sihged, my day couldn't get worse.

I better intruduce myself, I'm Schuy, a gardian angel! I live on a inmobile cloud with my sisters, well technecoly their not my sisters, but their just the same. Mich was the oldest at 20 and she controled the house. She was also very annoying. Then there was Tenichi, Wimichi, Towto, and Kibit. I was the youngest and they all teased me on how I've never had a boyfriend before. You'd think that angles were sweet and kind, plus pure and innocient. We're not, at least most of us weren't.

"Hi! Schuy, you have a mission in the bored room!" Mich said flipping her brown with blond highlighted hair. I sighed. They bored room stuck to it's name. It was boring and all anyone did in there was get bad news. My day really couldn't get worse. I shuffled my feet walking down the hall and into the room. I lived on the top floor and I was the only one on it. Mich and Tenichi lived on the fourth floor, the one under me. Wimichi along with Towto and Kibit lived on the third floor. The second floor was for the kitchen, we had alot of visitors and cook big meals for them. The first floor was the living room and gaming area. I loved this house, but it was alittle too big for my taste.

I walked into the bored room and was suprised to see Kami there. I instently bowed.

"Kami-sama. It's an honor to meet you." I said still looking at the ground. I could feel her eyes on me. _**(Yes, I put Kami as a girl, I don't know much about the religion, but I always think Kami is a girl.)**_ I also felt another pair of eyes on me.

"Stand up child, please introduce yourself to our guest." She said geuturing to a shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped forward. I almost gasped. My eyes widened.

"Hello, I am Kibichi, a gardian demon." The **male** said bowing. I bowed.

"Hello, I'm Schuy." I said. I straitened up and looked at his face. He had jet black hair with green highlights that covered half of his face. I looked at his oxyn eyes and held back my gasp, they were very beautiful. He wore a dog tag attached to a chain around his neck, a black t-shirt with short sleeves and black jeans, with black converse as his shoes. He was the comeplete oppistie of me. I wore a long sleeved white shirt that fell of one shoulder, faded blue jeans, a black and brown beaded necklace, my green gemed purity ring, and white tenny-shoes.I turned to Kami-sama hiding my blush with my dirty blond bangs as I felt him stare at me up anddown, like he was anaylizing me.

"What is it you wish, Kami-sama?" I asked. She grinned and got out of her chair at the end of the long table. She began to walk towards me, her long white strapless dress flowing behind her. She stopped a few feet infront of me."

"My dear child, I wanted to tell you that you will be going on a gardian mission, not just any mission though. You must seccesfully match true soul mates and find one of your own." I blushed. Find my soul mate?

"As you know, mating of the angles is comeing soon and we need as many off spring as we can get." She said smiling. I blushed even more. I had to find my soul mate and mate with him? My face grew redder and redder with every second that ticked by.

"I-I-Um-uh- I d-don't see w-why theres a -um- gardian demon here thouhg." I said trying to change the topic. I really didn't eant o talk about this.

"I'm here as your partner. I get the guy to the the girl, or uke, which ever one." He explained. I nodded. "And to make sure you look for you mate." He smirked. I grew ten shades redder if possible. Kami-sama sighed and looked at him with a pout.

"Did you have to ruin the suprise? I wanted her to find out on her own." She said. Kibichi chuckled.

"Sorry, mother, but I couldn't help but point it out to her, she's just too innocient." He said smirking wider showing his pointed canines. I took a deep breathe-wait- MOTHER! I looked between them and I noticed that they had many resimilince. I fainted, I couldn't take it anymore.

_**Well, that was chapter one. I need someone to tell me if this should go on to the rest of the story or just be deleted. Naruto characters are in the next chapter. The fun starts then! If anyone wants to see what Schuy and Kibichi look like, go to my deviantart gallarey. It has their names under it! The artist is wolfxanime. I hope you liked. Ja Ne!**_

_**(p.s. please review! They inspire me!)**_


	2. reviewer note

Im going through my stories and editing the grammar and misspelled words. No worry about the story line and plot. Im not changing characters or my plan for this story. ^-^

-Author-sama


	3. Edited Story Version 1

Title: Guardian** Angel**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: wolfxanime<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
>Genre: SupernaturalRomance  
>Published: 07-10-11, Updated: 07-10-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 921

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, i know, what am I doing writing another story when I should be writing on my others? Well, I got this kool idea and I just couldn't wait to write it! It's sooooo kooooollll! If you survived through reading the summary, then please read on!<strong>_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Mission!**_

I sighed looking out my window. The clouds were going by very slow. I sighed again. As I was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. I perked up and answered it. In stepped my sister, Mich. I sighed, my day couldn't get worse.

I better introduce myself, I'm Schuy, a guardian angel! I live on a immobile cloud with my sisters, well technology their not my sisters, but their just the same. Mich was the oldest at 20 and she controlled the house. She was also very annoying. Then there was Tenichi, Wimichi, Towto, and Kibit. I was the youngest and they all teased me on how I've never had a boyfriend before. You'd think that angles were sweet and kind, plus pure and innocent. We're not, at least most of us weren't.

"Hi! Schuy, you have a mission in the bored room!" Mich said flipping her brown with blond highlighted hair. I sighed. They bored room stuck to it's name. It was boring and all anyone did in there was get bad news. My day really couldn't get worse. I shuffled my feet walking down the hall and into the room. I lived on the top floor and I was the only one on it. Mich and Tenichi lived on the fourth floor, the one under me. Wimichi along with Towto and Kibit lived on the third floor. The second floor was for the kitchen, we had a lot of visitors and cook big meals for them. The first floor was the living room and gaming area. I loved this house, but it was a little too big for my taste.

I walked into the bored room and was surprised to see Kami there. I instantly bowed.

"Kami-sama. It's an honor to meet you." I said still looking at the ground. I could feel her eyes on me. _**(Yes, I put Kami as a girl, I don't know much about the religion, but I always think Kami is a girl.)**_ I also felt another pair of eyes on me.

"Stand up child, please introduce yourself to our guest." She said gesturing to a shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped forward. I almost gasped. My eyes widened.

"Hello, I am Kibichi, a guardian demon." The **male** said bowing. I bowed.

"Hello, I'm Schuy." I said. I straitened up and looked at his face. He had jet black hair with green highlights that covered half of his face. I looked at his onyx eyes and held back my gasp, they were very beautiful. He wore a dog tag attached to a chain around his neck, a black t-shirt with short sleeves and black jeans, with black converse as his shoes. He was the complete opposite of me. I wore a long sleeved white shirt that fell of one shoulder, faded blue jeans, a black and brown beaded necklace, my green emerald purity ring, and white tennis shoes. I turned to Kami-sama hiding my blush with my dirty blond bangs as I felt him stare at me up and down, like he was analyzing me.

"What is it you wish, Kami-sama?" I asked. She grinned and got out of her chair at the end of the long table. She began to walk towards me, her long white strapless dress flowing behind her. She stopped a few feet in front of me."

"My dear child, I wanted to tell you that you will be going on a guardian mission, not just any mission though. You must successfully match true soul mates and find one of your own." I blushed. Find my soul mate?

"As you know, mating of the angles is coming soon and we need as many off spring as we can get." She said smiling. I blushed even more. I had to find my soul mate and mate with him? My face grew redder and redder with every second that ticked by.

"I-I-Um-uh- I d-don't see w-why there's a -um- guardian demon here though." I said trying to change the topic. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm here as your partner. I get the guy to the the girl, or uke, which ever one." He explained. I nodded. "And to make sure you look for you mate." He smirked. I grew ten shades redder if possible. Kami-sama sighed and looked at him with a pout.

"Did you have to ruin the surprise? I wanted her to find out on her own." She said. Kibichi chuckled.

"Sorry, mother, but I couldn't help but point it out to her, she's just too innocent." He said smirking wider showing his pointed canines. I took a deep breathe-wait- MOTHER! I looked between them and I noticed that they had many similarities. I fainted, I couldn't take it anymore.

_**Well, that was chapter one. I need someone to tell me if this should go on to the rest of the story or just be deleted. Naruto characters are in the next chapter. The fun starts then! If anyone wants to see what Schuy and Kibichi look like, go to my deviantart gallarey. It has their names under it! The artist is wolfxanime. I hope you liked. Ja Ne!**_

_**(p.s. please review! They inspire me!)**_


End file.
